Muy a lo James Potter
by Maromeh
Summary: El peor día de Lily Evans es también el mejor día de James Potter.


Diclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla, bla...

* * *

**Muy a lo James Potter**

—Delicioso —dijo Lily saboreando aquella pieza de pan con mermelada.

—No te las vayas a acabar todas —Libby la miró con desconfianza, entrecerrando sus ojos hasta apenas dejar unas pequeñas aberturas—, ésa es tu quinta pieza —dijo para responder a la pregunta muda que había hecho su amiga con su rostro.

—Estoy en el desarrollo y debo alimentarme bien —contestó solemnemente, limpiándose con la servilleta muy formalmente— además, siempre me dices que estoy muy delgada s—e puso una mano en el estomago pensando en que no era cierto, aunque era extraño que todos se lo dijeran.

—Y es cierto, pero deja algo para los pobres —escabulló una de sus manos al plato de Lily y le robó una de las piezas de pan que allí tenía— ¡Ajá! —exclamó victoriosa.

—¡Hey! Levántate y ve por una, floja —dijo como niña pequeña.

—No —dio un mordisco—, el pan está muy fuera de mi alcance y mis pies están muy cansados.

—¿Cansados por qué? —pero Libby no contestó, estaba ocupada comiéndose la pieza de pan hurtada— Ignorando éste hecho, siento que hoy será un gran día —puso una sonrisa radiante mientras su amiga seguía comiendo.

En eso, empezaron a entrar un montón de lechuzas, ¡al fin llegaba el correo! Lily llevaba todo el desayuno esperando ansiosamente el correo, porque su madre le había prometido que su hermana, Petunia, le escribiría.

Y, entonces, frente a ella, se paró una lechuza de un extraño color dorado, muy bella. Se llamaba Izzie, la lechuza que sus padres le habían comprado cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

—Libby, mira, Libby —dijo entusiasmada— ¡es una carta de Petunia! —daba pequeños chilliditos de emoción.

—Pues anda y léela, mujer —tomó la cara de su amiga, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una enorme sonrisa, y la giró en dirección a la carta.

La pelirroja la abrió sin mucho cuidado, rompiendo todo el sobre, y desdoblándola rápidamente.

—Hem… Lily, está al revés.

—Claro, claro, ya lo había notado —contestó distraídamente y volteando la carta.

_Querida_, pero la palabra había quedado cubierta, rayada varias veces.

_Lilliane,  
_

_Te escribo porque mi madre__ me lo pidió más de un millón de veces y ya me estaba cansando de oírla hablar de ti todo el tiempo. Primero que nada, ¿cómo estás? Espero que mal, ojalá te vaya muy mal en todas tus materias, que todos te traten como el fenómeno que eres y que algún día estés haciendo una de esas pócimas mágicas y explote y te quedes calva. Segundo, recuerdo que en las vacaciones un chico llamado Poler te mandó una carta que hablaba, una más de tus extrañezas (y, por cierto, que anticuado método el de comunicarse por medio de cartas, si son unos fenómenos podrían inventar un teléfono que no necesite estar conectado y que lo puedas llevar a todas partes, y hasta que tome fotografías, porque eso sería algo muy propio para fenómenos como tú), siguiendo con el tema de Poler, ojalá que ahora esté con una novia linda e inteligente que lo haga feliz y que se haya olvidado de ti para siempre. Tercero, ¿crees que puedas quedarte allá de por vida? Me encantaría que no regresaras a la casa, así yo sería hija única, con una familia normal y, además, tendría dos cuartos, claro que tendría que desinfectar el tuyo primero, porque de seguro tiene miles de gérmenes y no quiero que se me vaya a pegar lo fenómeno. Como las brujas de los cuentos usan escobas para volar, seguro tú también, así que espero que te caigas de una cuando estés a cien metros del suelo._

_Tu hermana, Petunia._

Terminó de leer la carta con un gran nudo en el estomago. ¿Cómo es que su propia hermana podía desearle todo aquello? Ella que la quería tanto y la extrañaba, y Petunia la odiaba y le deseaba lo peor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero intentó contenerlas, se volteó para recoger su mochila y evitar que Libby la viera.

—Me voy a clase —su voz sonaba extraña, y Libby lo notó.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No, estoy perfectamente. Sólo que me tengo que ir a clase de DCAO.

Tomó su mochila y salió con paso apresurado del Gran Comedor. Los pasillos estaban inundados de gente porque pronto sonaría la campana, anunciando el inicio de la siguiente clase. No pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, bajando lentamente por sus mejillas. Empezó a llorar desconsolada, apretando fuertemente la carta arrugada y echa bola que estaba en su mano, le dolía que alguien a quien ella amaba tanto la tratara de esa forma.

Estaba decidido, no iba a entrar a DCAO. Lily jamás había faltado a ninguna clase, pero no soportaría, además, estaba echa un mar de lágrimas.

Se pasó toda una hora en el baño del segundo piso, sabiendo que nadie iría allí. Logró tranquilizarse un poco o, por lo menos, había dejado de llorar, aunque aún se sentía muy mal. Salió y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, Transformaciones, pero en el camino se cruzó con Douglas Brent, el profesor de DCAO.

—Señorita Evans —la llamó, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia del profesor. Lily se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.

—Profesor Brent —dijo en un susurro, estaba en problemas —quería… quería saber si dejó deberes, ya sabe, algún ensayo, practicar algún encantamiento o… —su voz se fue apagando al ver la mirada del hombre— algo.

—Ya que ninguno de sus compañeros supo decirme dónde estaba imaginé que, talvez, se encontraba en la enfermería y ahora me dirigía para allá, pero ahora que la veo sana y salva me gustaría más saber por qué ha faltado a mi asignatura. Usted es una de mis mejores alumnas y jamás había faltado.

—Es que… tuve un… problema, inconveniente… —no sabía cómo justificar su falta.

—No creo que haya sido muy grave, porque una vez usted tenía una temperatura de 40º grados y aún así insistió en ir a su clase de Encantamientos, pero yo la veo bastante sana, ¿por qué faltó a la clase?

—Es que… —le empezaba a entrar pánico, jamás la regañaban, ella era prefecta… ¿qué hacía en momentos como éste?

—¿O talvez mi clase no es lo suficientemente buena como para que la señorita Evans esté presente? ¡Déme una buena razón por la que haya faltado, Evans!

—Yo —reuniendo todo el valor que era propio de una Gryffindor— no la tengo, señor —la cara de incredulidad del profesor Brent le decía que tenía que seguir hablando—. Simplemente me sentía indispuesta para poder entrar a clase. Yo sé que no es suficiente motivo para haber faltado, pero es la verdad.

El profesor la miraba severamente. Douglas Brent era uno de los profesores más estrictos de Hogwarts, ¡y a ella se le había ocurrido faltar a su clase! Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Señorita Evans —al contrario de lo que ella había pensado, la voz del maestro era normal, la misma voz grave y seria de siempre— no la voy a castigar. Sólo puedo decirle que estoy muy decepcionado de usted, porque usted es enteramente capaz de aguantar cualquier problema que tenga que enfrentar, además, jamás había fallado con sus obligaciones de estudiante ni mucho menos de prefecta, ya que como prefecta debe poner el ejemplo a los demás estudiantes. Yo siempre la tomo como ejemplo, siempre pienso que debería haber más estudiantes como Lily Evans, pero con ésto acaba de demostrarme que no es tan buena como yo creía, talvez deba buscarme a otro alumno modelo —su comentario de la mañana había sido totalmente desacertado, este día era el peor de su vida. Algo era ser castigada, y otra cosa muy diferente era ser herida en el orgullo—. Pida los apuntes y deberes a sus compañeros —y, sin más, se fue en dirección al aula de DCAO.

Ahora sentía como la rabia invadía todo su cuerpo, estaba enojada consigo misma. Pero no podía quedarse y darse algunos golpes en la pared, tenía que correr si quería llegar a su clase de Transformaciones.

--

Había llegado con el tiempo justo, claro que estaba un poco despeinada y le faltaba el aire, pero había llegado.

—Hey —la recibió Libby cuando se fue a sentar con ella— ¿cómo que faltaste a clase de DCAO? —como a Libby no le gustaba DCAO ya no tomaba esa asignatura, así que ella no había estado presente para observar y, a la vez, sorprenderse de que ella faltara.

—Que rápido corren los chismes en este lugar —murmuró enfadada.

—Contéstame, Lily —exigió su amiga.

—Porque me sentía mal, es decir… - suspiró y procuró bajar el tono de su voz— la carta de Petunia era horrenda, en pocas palabras decía que me odia y que me desea lo peor —la volvía a embargar la tristeza, pero supo controlarse— No sabes cuánto me dolió leerla, estaba destrozada, no podía presentarme a clase. Se me hizo fácil faltar, pero no tienes que reclamarme, de camino para acá me encontré con el profesor Brent…

—¿Te castigo? —preguntó de repente su amiga, la había espantado, ¡no podía andar por la vida interrumpiendo a la gente cuando habla!

—No —Libby suspiró de alivio—, peor. Me hirió en el orgullo, me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mí, que yo era su alumna modelo pero que ahora se daba cuenta de que yo no era lo que él pensaba… —la tristeza había cambiado repentinamente por cólera.

—Está bien, no tienes que contarme si te molesta recordarlo —le puso una mano en el hombro— todo va a estar bien —le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Gracias, Libby, no sé que haría sin ti.

—Seguro estarías más que muerta —dijo demostrando su ego—, no puedes vivir sin mí —esa era Libby Qüerter, una chica con sangre alemana y una gran autoestima. Y lo peor es que tenía razón.

Empezó la clase de Transformaciones muy normalmente, pero…

—Jóvenes —interrumpió su clase la profesora McGonagall, revisando su reloj—, tengo un compromiso con otros profesores, así que les dejaré trabajo para que hagan mientras no estoy. Regresaré antes de que se acabe la clase para revisar que hayan trabajado —los miró duramente, desconfiando un poco de la mayoría de los alumnos. Entonces, escribió una actividad en la pizarra para luego salir del aula.

—Shtt, ¡Evans! —oyó que alguien chistaba.

—No puede ser —cerró los ojos, deseando que la persona que le hablaba no fuera quien ella pensaba. Se volteó y, efectivamente, sí era quien ella pensaba— ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—¿Quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo el sábado? —preguntó se sopetón.

—Por milésima vez, Potter, ¡no! —su tono de voz fue una poco más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera querido y ahora todos los la veían. No estaba de humor para aguantar a Potter.

—Estoy seguro que te divertirías mucho —le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—No, Potter, además tú siempre estás impidiendo que salga con otros chicos —dijo intentando controlar su creciente rabia.

—Pero aún puedes salir conmigo —levantó ambas cejas sugerentemente.

—Podrías tener la equivocada impresión de que todo Hogwarts está al pendiente tuyo —la voz le temblaba de la cólera— pero para mí, Potter, no eres más que un niño desagradable que cree estar por encima de las reglas.

Niño. La sonrisa se le congeló para luego borrársele del rostro, se quedó mirándola escéptico. Aquello le había afectado y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras. Lo había insultado infinidad de veces, pero jamás así. Ella pensaba que él era un niño… un niño desagradable. ¡Hacía solo unos meses que acababa de cumplir los diecisiete! Sintió como se le contraía el estómago, la persona a la que él amaba más que nada lo consideraba un niño inmaduro y creído.

—Jamás —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tenía los dientes apretados. Era el peor día de su vida y Potter venía a arruinarlo más—… jamás lograrás que yo caiga a tus pies. Eres la peor persona que conozco, ¡te odio! —chilló, peleando por contener sus lágrimas y que él no la viera llorar— Lo que tienes frente a ti jamás será tuyo, así que ve buscando a alguien más a quien le puedas joder la vida porque a mi jamás me tendrás de ninguna manera —le dirigió una última mirada de rencor y se fue, dejando que, por fin, las lágrimas le bañaran el rostro.

--

Lloraba. Lloraba mucho. Se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres, la había descubierto un día que estaba muy preocupada por algo que ahora no recordaba, lo importante es que esa Sala siempre le permitía estar sola sin que nadie la molestara, le encantaba estar ahí. No sabía si alguien más conocía ese lugar, pero hasta ahora nadie la había descubierto así que no le importaba demasiado. Lo bueno era que había comenzado el descanso y seguida estaba la hora de comer, así que tenía bastante tiempo para estar sola.

—¡Ah! —se sobresaltó al oír que la puerta se abría— ¿Potter? —¿cómo rayos la había encontrado? Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

—Lily —dio pequeños pasos, esperando ver qué hacía la pelirroja, y también se sorprendió de que ella no lo corrigiera por cómo la había llamado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes de esta Sala? ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí? —preguntó atropelladamente.

James se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose el cabello aún más y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—¿Me lo repites?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda.

—Lily, Evans… hum, Lily —aunque no quería, Lily sonrió— yo quería… bueno… ¿sabes? Esto es difícil para mí ya que no acostumbro a pedir disculpas —al escuchar éso, Lily, se giró para verlo y, a la vez, darse cuenta de que James se había sentado junto a ella en aquél sillón.

—¿Disculpas? Perdón, ¿oí bien? ¿El grandísimo Potter va a pedir disculpas? —dijo mordazmente.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico sinceramente—. Yo no sabía que… bueno sí sabía que me odiabas, pero… no sé, en serio no sé que más hacer para que me hagas caso.

La pelirroja se le quedó viéndolo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

—Lily, todas las noches me las paso en vela, pensando en tu belleza, creo que algún día voy a terminar loco, pero te juro que jamás podré dormir en paz hasta que seas mía, sólo mía. Estoy desesperado, dime qué puedo hacer.

—Podrías empezar por darme _libertad_. Es decir, odio que alejes a todos los chicos que intentan invitarme a salir.

—Es que no quiero que nadie más que yo esté contigo, ni que te vayan a hacer daño. Además, yo sé que tú me quieres.

—¿Perdón? —lo miró con incredulidad.

—Yo sé que ninguno de los chicos que te pretenden son competencia para mí.

—Si estás tan seguro de eso, ¿por qué sigues alejándolos? Si en verdad pensaras eso me dejarías salir con todos los chicos de Hogwarts —al ver el rostro de James, agregó— bueno, es un decir, no te pongas así. Además, Potter, yo estoy segura de que lo que tú sientes no es amor, tú no me amas, estás… obsesionado, encaprichado, sólo eso.

—Lily, en serio, no sabes cuánto te amo, en verdad. Y si aún no me quieres, tenlo por seguro, te voy a enamorar.

Lo observó con expresión ofendida. James suspiró y se levantó para hincarse delante de la pelirroja.

—Si no te amara no me hubiera afectado tanto lo que me dijiste. No sabes cuánto me dolió, jamás pensé que me vieras de esa forma.

Lo había olvidado, no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho, pero ahora que lo pensaba, talvez si se había pasado _un poquito_ con lo que dijo.

—No sabía que me veías como un niño inmaduro y que se cree mejor que los demás, yo no soy nada de eso, lo que pasa es que no me conoces.

—Yo…

—No. No debes de juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, por eso siempre te insisto en que salgas conmigo, para que me conozcas y me aceptes —aunque jamás le hubiera creído, Lily sabía que era sincero, se notaba en su voz y en cómo la miraba. Era una mirada llena de amor, pero era algo grande, los ojos de James brillaban con una intensidad increíble.

Suspiró.

—Talvez, podríamos ser amigos, _James_ —al oír su nombre saliendo de la boca de la pelirroja, James mostró una gran sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

—¿En serio? —se levantó de un brinco y luego le tendió la mano a Lily para que se levantara ella también.

—Te daré una oportunidad, ¿no era eso lo que querías? —preguntó juguetona.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó como niño pequeño.

—Pero te tienes que portar bien, ¿eh?

—Yo siempre, no entiendo de dónde puedes sacar las ideas de que me porto mal —dijo poniendo una cara linda y juntando sus manos para, al mismo tiempo, mirar hacia el cielo.

—Noooo, si no tengo motivos para sospechar de ti —dijo irónicamente y sonriendo.

James se quedó observándola, no podía creer que existiera un ser tan perfecto como ella.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo tonto que te ves cuando me miras? —dijo sin ningún tipo de modestia.

—Claro que sí —sonrió al volver en sí—. Sirius, Remus y Peter me lo dicen todos los días, pero naaah, no es cierto.

—Tienes razón, es una total mentira —comentó sarcásticamente y luego rió suavemente.

James levantó varias veces las cejas, haciendo un gesto muy gracioso.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó. Lily hizo un falso gesto de sorpresa.

—¿James Potter está insinuándome una cita?

—Todas las que quieras, preciosa —Lily se sonrojó levemente, aunque le pareció saber que de ahí en adelante, su vida estaría llena de frases empalagosas muy a lo James Potter.

* * *

Hola! Seguro ya no se acuerdan de mí xD pero no había tenido nada de imaginación, y hoy se me ocurrió este oneshoot y lo escribí. Bueno, ésto no está lleno de romance como la mayoría de los fics, pero esto es como una _versión_, de cómo empezaron su relación James y Lily.

Hum, una parte me la copié de _Half-Blood Prince_,a ver si saben cuál es ;) ahaha mentira, si les diré, es la de "el niño", cuando Lily insulta a James y eso, bueno, es que me encantó esa parte y me pareció perfecta para James y Lily, y nada, ojalá que les guste esta pequeña creación y que me dejen algunos reviews, porfavor :)


End file.
